tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TS-CENGIZ
Willkommen Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Twenny (Diskussion) 28. Mär. 2013, 22:50 : Hi und herzlich Willkommen im Captain Tsubasa Wiki TS-CENGIZ! : Mit deinen beiden Artikeln zu Akira Ichinose und Shinji Sanada ist dir ein gelungener Einstand geglückt und das Wiki profitiert durch neue Informationen :) : Um die Qualität im Wiki aufrechtzuerhalten ist es jedoch wichtig, die Artikel mit den passenden Quellenangaben zu versehen, was Aki in diesem Fall bereits übernommen hat. Ohne genaue Quellen könnten deine Artikel als fragwürdig erscheinen und gegebenfalls gelöscht werden, also bitte achte in Zukunft darauf. : Desweiteren sah ich in deinen Bearbeitungsversionen noch einige Probleme mit dem Wiki-Code. Dafür gibt es allerdings Hilfen in unserem Community-Portal und sollten diese nicht ausreichen, kannst du dich jederzeit an Aki-chan86, Marnic oder mich wenden. : Ansonsten noch ein kleiner Hinweis zu den Diskussionseiten. Damit Nutzer wissen wer ihre Diskussionseite kommentiert hat und die Kommentare schneller zuordnen können, ist es wichtig diese zu signieren. Dies machst du mit vier Tilden ("~~~~"). Der Wiki-Code wandelt dies dann automatisch in deine persönliche Signatur mit Link auf deine Benutzerseite und Zeitstempel um. : Zudem wäre es schön, wenn Aki und du eure Unterhaltung auf einer Diskussionsseite austragen könntet, damit der Dialog nicht auseinandergerissen wird und auch für Dritte nachvollziehbar bleibt. : Puh, das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas übertrieben und sehr kleinlich, ist aber von Nöten um die Qualität im Wiki aufrechtzuerhalten. Aber lass dich von meinen Anmerkungen bitte nicht entmutigen, denn das alles kann man mit etwas Zeit und Geduld schnell erlernen. Und solltest du dennoch Schwierigkeiten haben etwas zu finden oder es richtig umzusetzen, helfen wir dir gerne jederzeit weiter. Das Schwierigste ist es immer noch einen guten Artikel zu schreiben und damit hattest du bei deinen beiden bisherigen Artikeln scheinbar keine Probleme! ;) : Damit schließe ich und hoffe dich hier auch in Zukunft als Wiki-Autoren begrüßen zu dürfen! : LG Twenny Disku 20:07, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey TS-CENGIZ, thanks for your contributions. I'm writing now in English, because I don't know if you can understand or write in German. If you understand it, we'll write in German. So I would like to ask you, where does your information for the players and the back numbers come from? Could you please give me the source? It's because we use mainly data from the manga and I don't saw that Ichinose or Sanada were members of All Japan Youth (U20 Japan) and had even back numbers. If it is from some videogames, maybe your own All Star Team you shouldn't edit the articles. Regards Aki-chan86 17:14, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo TS-CENGIZ, erstmal herzlich willkommen noch mal im Wiki! Ich möchte aber dich bitten den Artikel U20 Japan nicht zu ändern. Ich habe einen Beweis, dass Honma in Japans U20 war. Von ihm ist keine Rücknummer bekannt, soweit ich weiß. Ich kann dieses Bild gerne hochladen. Außerdem ist es sicher, dass Tomeya Akai die Rückennumer 23 im Viertelfinale gegen U20 Schweden trug. Das solltes du nicht verändern. Wenn deine Daten aus einem Videospiel stammen (damit kenne ich micht nicht so gut aus), wäre es gut dafür einen extra Kader anzulegen. Bitte nenne deine genaue Quelle, damit wir den Artikel gegebenenfalls ändern können. Aki-chan86 07:23, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Danke auch für deine Bearbeitungen/Erstellungen der Artikel von Sanada und Ichinose. Die helfen dem Wiki schon mal wieder einiges weiter. Und trotzdem noch eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! - Aki-chan86 08:27, 30. Mär. 2013 (U Hier ist der Beweis: Datei:JapanU20Trainingslager.png. Stammt aus World Youth, Band 4. - Aki-chan86 12:53, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo. Ich habe dir unter meiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet. Müsste ziemlich unten sein. Ansonsten tritt Misugi in Folge 39 von Captain Tsubasa J beim Auswahltest auf. Im Manga ist es Band 3 der World Youth Saga. - Aki-chan86 12:08, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kopieren Du solltest keine Texte kopieren die du nicht selbst geschrieben hast. Ebenso habe ich dein eines Bild von Ichinose gelöscht, weil es schlechte Qualität hat. - Aki-chan86 20:30, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Woher hast du bitte die vielen Infos zu den Vereinen und deren Spielern her? z.B. beim FC im Manga ist nur Misugi bekannt. Und wo kommst du her? Ich möchte dich noch mals bitten keine erfundenen Daten in Artikel einzubringen. Sollten es Daten aus Videospielen sein, sollten diese separat aufgeführt werden. - Aki-chan86 Sperrung Hallo Cengiz, ich habe dich für einen Tag gesperrt. Es ist gut, dass du Artikel erstellst, nur solltest du nicht Artikel und Bilder von Fremden kopieren. Solltest du weiter erfundene Daten in die Artikel editieren von denen du keine Ahnung hast und nicht auf uns Administratoren hören oder auf Fragen antworten, sehe ich mich gezwungen dich länger oder gar ganz zu sperren. Grüße Aki-chan86 09:58, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Grundsätzliches Hallo TS-CENGIZ, zunächst einmal muss ich sagen, dass es schön ist wie du versuchst dich einzubringen, allerdings ist aus deinen Bearbeitungen ersichtlich, dass dir noch Grundlagen mit dem Wiki-Code und leider auch dem Wissen rund um Captain Tsubasa fehlen. So schadest du dem Wiki momentan eher, als dass du diesem hilfst. Vorallem die falschen Informationen, die du scheinbar vorliegen hast, sind ganz schlecht und andere Nutzer müssen diese Fehler im Nachhinein wieder gerade biegen. Daher würde ich dich bitten von Bearbeitungen Abstand zu nehmen, bei denen du keine genauen Quellen vorliegen hast. Im Vorfeld einer Bearbeitung solltest du deshalb genaustens recherchieren! Auch sind einige deiner Erstellungswünsche sehr fragwürdig. Wieso möchtest du beispielsweise einen Artikel für die Türkei erstellen? Meines Wissens kam bisher kein Spieler oder gar ein Nationalteam der Türkei im Manga/Anime vor. Sollte ein Videospiel Vorlage dafür sein, bitte ich dies deutlich zu vermerken, da die meisten Videospiele nicht den Kanon der Geschichte wiederspiegeln!! Solltest du Rückfragen haben (bspw. zum Kanon, den richtigen Quellen oder dem Wiki-Code) bitte ich dich, dich hier zu melden! Sollte von dir keinerlei Reaktion auf das von mir geschriebene erfolgen und es wie bisher weitergehen, muss ich mich der Meinung von aki-chan86 leider anschließen und deinen Account wegen Vandalismus längerfristig bzw. dauerhaft sperren... Twenny Disku 20:16, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Cengiz, ich habe deine Bilder gelöscht, weil wir nur Bilder aus Mangas, Animes, Filmen vielleicht auch noch aus Videospielen nehmen. Wir hatten früher viele solche Bilder im Wiki haben diese jedoch gelöscht. Nur damit du mein Handeln verstehst und nicht denkst ich will dich schon wieder ärgern. Aki-chan86 16:07, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi TS-Cengiz hat Akira Ichinose war doch dabei bei Japan U20 Entsperrung Hallo Cengiz, du erhältst von mir und von den anderen Benutzern eine zweite Chance dich hier einzubringen. Ich würde dir raten sie gut zu nutzen. Und die Regeln zu befolgen, darunter zählt unter anderem keine Falschen Wahrheiten zu verbreiten. Grüße Aki-chan86 06:11, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC)